My Story Love
by HyunkiLee
Summary: Sekuat apapun memisahkan cinta, cinta itu akan kembali bersatu. Karena cinta itu sudah saling terikat dalam jalinan benang merah


**My Story Love**

Cast : KyuMin

Genre : Romance, hurt

Warn : DLDR, alur kacau, Yaoi

Rate : T

Aku terdiam saat seseorang menghadang jalanku. Mata orbs itu menatap tajam manik mataku. Nafasnya memburu seakan ingin menghempasku, aku hanya menatapnya datar, menunggu apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?." Ucapan dingin itu mengalun datar. Aku hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab, menjawab pun percuma.

"Jawab Lee Sungmin." Desisnya, perlahan aku mengukir senyum sinis. Menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa yang harus ku jawab." Balasku datar.

"Kau!" Matanya berkilat marah, tangan nya mengepal bersiap melayangkan pukulan.

Bugh

Aku masih terdiam, sedikit terkejut saat dia meninju tembok di sebelahku, aku melihat tangannya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat, mata itu tak lagi menatapku tajam, hanya sarat akan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau meninggalkan ku selama 3 tahun, membiarkan ku hidup seperti orang gila, kau tak tahu betapa terpuruknya aku Lee Sungmin." Lirihnya, aku menatapnya sendu. Tanganku terangkat untuk membersihkan luka di tangannya. Membungkusnya dengan sapu tanganku.

Cup

Aku mengecup punggung tangan itu pelan, mendongak menatap manik matanya yang ku rindukan. Tangannya perlahan mengusap pipiku.

"Ku mohon kembalilah." Suaranya bergetar pilu, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maaf." Lirihku pelan.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun." Ujarku lagi, perlahan mataku mengembun _'Ya Tuhan kuatkan aku'_ bisik hatiku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya yang berada di pipiku.

"Maaf mungkin aku tak bisa kembali padamu." Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga, Ya Tuhan semoga keputusanku benar. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan genggamanku. Dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang terdiam.

_Flashback_

_Sore ini aku berniat mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun, aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya karena ia berhasil memenangkan lomba menyanyi. Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang cukup ramai. Namun tak berapa lama aku di hadang oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam._

"_Kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?." Tanya salah seorang dari mereka, aku hanya mengangguk._

"_Ini pesan dari Ny Cho." Setelah memberikan surat itu, mereka pergi._

_Perlahan aku membuka surat itu, membacanya tulisan demi tulisan yang ada di dalamnya._

'_Untuk Lee Sungmin_

_Sungmin ah maaf jika surat ini membuatmu terkejut, aku Ibu Kyuhyun'_

_Aku tersentak membaca nama pengirim surat itu. Ia pun kembali membaca deretan surat itu._

'_Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa padamu, aku ingin marah padamu, tapi aku tak bisa. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu membanggakanku, menuruti segala ucapanku. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan menikahi seorang gadis yang cantik. Tapi.. beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya berjalan dengan seseorang, menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dengan mesra. Seketika itu juga aku kecewa Sungmin ah, orang yang Kyuhyun cintai adalah seorang namja dan itu adalah dirimu. Aku selalu yakin bahwa anak ku normal, tapi setelah apa yang kulihat, semuanya menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Sungmin ah aku menyangimu, jujur aku kecewa padamu, aku kira kedekatan kalian hanya sebatas Hyun dan dongsaeng tapi pikiranku ternyata salah. Sungmin ah mau kah kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Tolong jauhi Kyuhyun, harapan mendiang ayahnya pun ingin melihat Kyuhyun bersama seorang wanita. Sungmin ah ku harap kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku.'_

_Badanku langsung lemas, air mataku sudah mengalir, hatiku sakit. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, pernah aku membahas 'hubungannya' dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya berkata semua baik-baik saja, dan sekarang disinilah puncak ketakutanku, semua menjadi kenyataan. aku merasa bodoh telah mengecewakan wanita yang sudah ku anggap eommaku sendiri, Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku mencintai Kyuhyun namun aku juga tak mau mengecewakan Ny Cho._

_Aku memutuskan pulang, berkali-kali kyuhyun menelpon dan mengirim pesan padaku namun aku abaikan. Pikiranku terlalu berat._

_Author pov_

_Sungmin berjalan pelan, langit pun berubah gelap. Ketukan jemari hujan mulai menghujami dirinya. Namun seolah tak peduli ia terus berjalan. Di sebrang sana Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi dan khawatir karena Sungmin tak sekalipun mengangkat telponnya._

'_Mianhae Kyuhyun ah.'_

_Esoknya Kyuhyun mendatangi rumah Sungmin, namun ia melihat rumah itu sudah kosong. Tetangganya bilang Sungmin telah pindah. Dan hanya meninggalkan surat untuh dirinya._

'_dear Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kyuhyun ah mianhae, mian aku tak mengangkat telpon mu kemarin. Mianhae, mungkin kau akan kecewa padaku, mungkin kau akan sangat marah padaku. Tapi ku fikir, cukup sampai disini Kyuhyun, aku bukan tak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku mengambil keputusan ini. Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa padaku, mian. Hanya kata itu yang bisa ku ucapkan padamu._

_Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, aku harap kau bisa menemukan wanita untuk kau cintai. Lupakan aku Kyuhyun, hapus memori semua tentangku. Anggaplah tak ada Lee Sungmin dalam hidupmu. _

_Mianhae Kyuhyun ah._

_Saranghae_

_Lee Sungmin'_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Tangannya bergetar._

"_Tidak mungkin Lee Sungmin." Bisiknya, perlahan air mata itu turun dari manik matanya._

"_LEE SUNGMIN." Jeritnya frustasi. Badannya terhempas. Seperti hatinya yang terhempas lalu retak._

_Semenjak saat itu, Kyuhyun berubah, ia menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tak pernah mau bicara. Ia seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Ya.. sinarnya sudah redup bersama hilangnya sang bintang Lee Sungmin. Ny Cho menatap prihatin anaknya, namun inilah caranya untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali menjadi normal. Itulah fikiran Ny Cho._

_Selama tiga tahun Kyuhyun terus mencari Sungmin, membuat dirinya sempat mengalami depresi. Hingga suatu hari, saat ia pulang dari kantornya. Ia melihat sesesosok namja mirip seperti kekasihny, ya.. dia melihat sosok Lee Sungmin._

_Flash back off_

Setelah kejadian dimana Kyuhyun bertemu Sungmin, ia terus mencari rumah Sungmin.

"Rumah Lee Sungmin berwarna Biru, kira-kira 10 meter dari sini." Kyuhyun membungkuk terima kasih pada yeoja yang telah memberi tahu letak rumah namjanya itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan rumah bercat biru itu, dengan ragu ia memencet bel rumah itu.

Ting tong

"Tunggu sebentar." Pemilik rumah itu membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa-." Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya. Ia hendak menutup kembali pintu itu namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Sungmin berusaha bersikap dingin walau hatinya menjerit rindu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon Lee Sungmin kembalilah." Ujar Kyuhyun sendu, membuat batin Sungmin menangis. Ia tak mau melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu Cho Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Mengertilah!" Sentak Sungmin, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkabut.

"Setidaknya beri aku penjelasan Lee Sungmin."

"Tak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan Cho Kyuhyun."

BLAM

Sungmin membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kencang, ia bersandar di balik pintu itu. Memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Isakan pilu mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak kuat Tuhan hiks ini terlalu menyakitkan hikss, ku mohon kuatkan aku hiks." Isakan itu terus meluncur. Tangisnya semakin kencang saat kyuhyun menggendor pintu rumahnya dan terus menyerukan namanya.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Hikss mianhae Kyu~."

Kyuhyun terduduk lemah di depan rumah Lee Sungmin, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ming ah, ku harap kita bisa kembali." Ucapan lemah itu masih terdengar di telinga Lee Sungmin.

"Mian Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang, ia pulang dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Diperjalanan pun ia menyetir dengan tak fokus. Fikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya..

Tinn

Ckitt

Bugh

Mobil hitam itu terpental jauh, teriakan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan tabrakan itu semakin kencang. Tubuh Kyuhyun terpental jauh, cairan merah pekat terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Banyak orang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ming~." Lirihan itu terucap sebelum manik orbs itu tertutup.

Sungmin beranjak pelan, matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dering telepon membuat sungmin merogoh sakunya untuk melihat handphonenya.

'_Yeobseyo, Sungmin ah.'_

"ne, Nuguseyo?"

'_Ini aku Sang Eun, Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan.'_

Tubuh sungmin menegang, tangannya bergetar memegang handphonenya.

"Ke-kecelakaan." Lirihnya tak percaya.

'_Ne, keadaannya sedang kritis, datanglah ke Seol hospital kamar 137. Kyuhyun terus menggumam namamu.'_

"Ne."

Sambungan itu pun terputus, Sungmin segera pergi menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana ia langsung berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Mata sembab sudah menumpahkan kembali air matanya. Sungmin melihat Ny Cho dan Cho ahra tertunduk lesu. Bahkan Ny Cho sudah terisak sejak tadi.

Ny Cho mendongak saat melihat siluet seseorang berdiri, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah." Ny Cho langsung memeluk Sungmin, ia langsung terisak kencang dan menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali. Sungmin membalas pelukan wanita paruh baya itu, membisikkan bawha ia baik-baik saja.

Ny Cho menceritakan keadaan Kyuhyun yang kritis, kaki kirinya patah, dan kepalanya mengalami kebocoran yang cukup parah. Kyuhyun terus mengumamkan nama Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar cerita Ny Cho pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kembalilah pada Kyuhyun, kau bintang kehidupannya Sungmin ah, maaf aku telah memisahkan kalian."

Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdetak sakit menatap orang terkasihnya terbaring lemah.

"Ming." Sungmin kembali terisak mendengar igauan Kyuhyun, sebegitukah menyakitkannya, sampai dalam bawah sadarnya Kyuhyun masih mengucap namanya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan berbisik lirih.

"Kyunnie bangunlah, aku disini kyu, ku mohon bangun dan peluk aku. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu." Bisik sungmin. Perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya.

"Ming~."

"Aku disini Kyu." Mata kyuhyun membulat saat melihat sosok bintangnya, tangannya menarik pelan tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Kajima Ming ah." Sungmin bisa merasakan ketakutan besar dari ucapan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum miris, telah membuat kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Mian Kyu, aku tak akan pergi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kelinci manisnya itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun.

Chuu~~

Bibir shape M itu mendarat diatas bibir kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap.

"Mian ne nae Kyunnie." Ujar Sungmin setelah mencium pelan bibirnya.

"Ming ah, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Saranghae."

Chuu~~

"Mhh nado mhhp saranghaemm." Balas Sungmin disela ciuman manis itu.

_Sekuat apapun memisahkan cinta, cinta itu akan kembali bersatu. Karena cinta itu sudah saling terikat dalam jalinan benang merah_

End

Regads : Lee HyunKi

**Annyeong haseyo**

**Saya newbie disini, hanya ingin mencoba menulis fanfic kyumin **

**Walau masih berantakan, saya harap ada yang mau me-reveiw ff ini**

**Gamsahamnida**

**Bangapta**


End file.
